


At The End of The World or The Last Thing I See

by deantops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deantops/pseuds/deantops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling was a long, slow process, a domino effect of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End of The World or The Last Thing I See

**Author's Note:**

> WIP. Song Title from The Ghost of You by My Chemical Romance.

Falling was a long, slow process, a domino effect.

Castiel had asked Anna what it was like to fall.

She told him it was inevitable; all angels would fall someday. She said, "You will know, in time."

He told her that she was wrong, and that it was blasphemy to say so. He would never be like her.

 

When Famine touched him in a small town in Iowa, Castiel asked Dean Winchester a question.

"What is being human?"

Dean had looked carefully at him and told him that it was feeling hunger and lust, guilt and pain. It was the first straightforward answer the angel had been given.

 

For Dean, watching Castiel fall wasn't laid out in black and white.

It began with the angel walking into the barn under a shower of sparks.

It ended with Cas in the green room, pushing Dean against a wall and letting him know that he may be broken but he wasn't lost.

All the rest was, as Anna had said, inevitable.

It was the way Cas was there when Sam wasn't. They tracked Raphael together and got away unscathed. The way the months passed and Sam didn't come. Didn't call anymore.

When Dean woke up in the morning, he'd see Castiel, Cas, reading, maybe, or watching him sleep. Dean knew that should be creepy, but it wasn't. It was just Cas.

 

Dean introduced Cas to alcohol near Taos, New Mexico. The desert was vast and dry, and he needed a drink. That was the first time he slipped up and called the angel 'Sammy.'

At first, he felt like he had done this a million times, sitting on the hood of the Impala with a bottle in his hand.

"Want some, Sammy?"

But then he had looked over and instead of meeting Sam's honest hazel eyes, he had met blue ones. It was Cas next to him, eyes wide and trusting. And that was the first time that not seeing Sam hadn't hurt.

"Yes," Cas had said simply.

They didn't get drunk, but with the dirt so red and the sky so blue Dean didn't see that it made any difference.

 

They stopped in Las Cruces, so near to the border that the language was blurred and unfamiliar, to buy clothes. The trenchcoat that had been Jimmy Novak's was worn, threadbare, and bloodstained.

After searching through a plaza of rustic ethnic shops, that found a store that seemed to fit their needs. It was cramped and small but there was a dressing room at the back with a chair outside.

After an inordinately long time inside, Cas stumbled out in jeans and a plaid shirt with overlong sleeves.

"Dean," he said, looking down at his feet, "I think you need to teach me how to tie my shoelaces." 

Dean couldn't help but laugh, seeing Cas standing there, shoelaces trailing on the ground, all big confused blue eyes and messy dark hair. He was human in a way he'd never been before, and it was as natural as breathing that Dean pulled him forward for a kiss.  
Cas made a surprised noise at the back of his throat, and when Dean pulled away, both his hands were clutching the lapels of John's old leather jacket.

"Okay?" Dean breathed.

Cas just looked up at him and smiled a rare smiled that reached all the way to his eyes.

That's when the arrangement of Cas and Dean ceased being a temporary fixture, and became a permanent one.

It was as easy as breathing.


End file.
